


The Shapes Of Us (Daemon AU)

by andrea_deer



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: A collection of small scenes and moments in daemon AU. Basically everything is the same, but everyone has a daemon. (I have daemons for everyone, but we shall see who appears.)I strive for chronological order with pieces I've already created, but this will not always be the case.





	1. daemon au, pt I, Miranda meets James

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/post/161932546249/daemon-au-pt-i-miranda-meets-james).
> 
> Also, this is one of the longest piecest. Most will be much shorter. :)

Miranda favoured carriages while moving through London. Of course, it was the safest and most appropriate way for a lady of her standing to travel, but nevertheless, she also enjoyed it more.

She liked the way it shielded her from the view of the others, shielded her daemon. She didn’t have to watch out how she was moving, making sure Jani didn’t disturb, didn’t scare anyone. She didn’t have to deal with people’s glances as they judged her and turned to whisper about her. Of course, she could deal with it. She dealt with it for years, especially since Jani settled, it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle, but it was still a nice reprieve to forget it all for a moment. To be able to observe without being judged.

That’s why she asked Thomas if she could join him and his new acquaintance she was so very curious about. Thomas spoke about the man constantly, with elation and quickly building admiration. And the shine in his eyes made her think the Lieutenant didn’t only captivate Thomas’ intellectual interest, which was curious enough on its own.

Thomas was a charming man, and a handsome one as well. He made plenty of friends and had several lovers, rarely, however, those two desires crossed their paths for him. That made James McGraw quite special and Miranda was very eager to finally make her own impression of the man. Luckily for her Thomas was always eager to share so he arranged for her carriage to be there, to join them, so she could meet the beautiful lieutenant.

What she saw at first made perfect sense. A rather tall, well-built man, with a beautiful hair and a charming half-smirk. Sometimes she liked to think how her relationship with Thomas was so much different than this of other marriages and it struck her again as she thought how well she knows Thomas’ type in men. The smirk was the biggest clue, really, dry sense of humor she heard about was a quick way to hook Thomas in, but she was certain the powerful thighs and gorgeous hair were not without their merit for her husband.

What surprised her the most was lieutenant’s daemon that clearly tried to sit still by its partner’s side, almost as if bracing for a parade stand in front of Thomas’ lioness. It was a common looking orange tabby cat, with thick long fur and some clear signs of previous conflicts. Regardless of how much the daemon tried to seat as properly as only a cat could, there was no mistaking it for a salon’s pet. In fact, if not for its demeanor and how well fed it looked, it could easily be mistaken for any other cat that lived in the port. Miranda actually noticed several of those cats glancing at the daemon, but it seemed to warn them off with tiny growls coming deep from its throat as if it tried to keep them away while it was attempting to look its best.

The most amusing she thought was how it managed to look bored and completely disinterested whenever Layla looked at it. It met her gaze often enough, but then looked away as if keeping watch. Layla seemed amused by the spectacle and kept walking small circles around them all, just close enough so the lieutenant and his daemon would worry about accidentally touching her. She was far more obviously manipulative than Thomas ever let himself appear.

The tabby cat carefully and very deliberately put its fluffy thick tail right in Layla’s path and she noticed at the last minute. Her teasing was never supposed to go anywhere close to an actual touch, she stumbled, missing the tail just barely and quite effectively messing her proud walk. The cat licked its paw with nonchalance as the lioness glared at it.

Miranda bit on a smile. Oh, this was going to be delightful!

She called the lieutenant, dancing on the edge of inappropriateness once again as Thomas was distracted by a young man he decided to give a few coins to. As always he was giving away about as much money as he would lose if he was simply robbed, but at least it ended up being spread around to more than just one person.

“I almost envy you,” she said to lieutenant and it was true because meeting Thomas for the first time was an experience that was impossible to reproduce. He was so different and better than most people, but above all, he captivated her right from the first meeting and she was sure she wasn’t the only one.

Lieutenant kept glancing back at Thomas. One would think it was to check if it was proper, talking to his wife privately like that, but the small smile still lurking in the corner of his mouth made it clear that was hardly the reason.

“I could not help but notice your daemon,” she said and regretted the bluntness of it as the lieutenant’s smile disappeared and he looked at the cat at his feet with disdain. “Is it common to have a cat shaped daemon on a ship?”

He shrugged.

“It’s quite a mixture of all kinds, really. Depending on what is considered most useful. The water daemons can be useful, but they do tie up the people unnecessarily. Birds are a huge advantage, however, not all of them can handle the small spaces of sleeping quarters. Generally anything that is not problematic with its size can be accepted. Cat ones can be useful, even if not especially dignified,” he added pointedly and his daemon simply looked at him unimpressed and stretched, making lieutenant roll his eyes at it discretely.

Miranda smiled.

“I suppose that would make me a bad sailor,” she mused, trying to get the lieutenants' mind off self-deprecating his own daemon. “Then again, Jani is hardly a parlors pet either.”

The lieutenant looked intrigued, but it was obvious the etiquette was quite severely installed in him since he didn’t ask. His daemon was watching the edge of the window in the carriage carefully, clearly considering how wrong would it be to simply jump on it and check for himself. Miranda saved the lieutenant the embarrassment and leaned back letting Jani move forward and put his huge, black face close enough for their companions to see.

It wasn’t only a test, but she appreciated it when lieutenant didn’t visible startle, even if his daemon jumped slightly.

“Lady Hamilton, I admit I have little experience with parlors of high society but if they’re all are anything like the ones I’ve had the pleasure of attending as the Navy representant… Perhaps a bear might be just the right thing for them.”

She laughed briefly, utterly taken with the bold statement and wolfish smile that accompanied it. Thomas must’ve heard her since he turned their way and smiled brightly seeing them talking. His attentions however straightened lieutenant’s posture further and made his expression more guarded as his daemon sat up at attention again. Perhaps, she thought, she would have a better chance to melt lieutenant’s frosty walls than Thomas. She watched him carefully and as he met her gaze it quickly became more intense and far too prolonged for something that could pass for proper between almost strangers. It was only broken by Layla doing exactly what Lieutenant’s daemon was just thinking about and jumping into the carriage through its window, her huge body barely fitting and only with some highly undignified wriggling.

“Layla!” Thomas called, but the amusement underneath his irritation was far too clear.

Layla finally dropped into the carriage, barely missing Miranda’s legs and smacking the lieutenant’s hat with her tail.

“My sincere apologies, Lieutenant. It so happens that I haven’t seen my delightful wife since this morning and apparently my daemon cannot control herself,” while still amused the reprimand in his voice was clear enough.

Layla yawned utterly disinterested in it and Jani licked her head in greeting.

Thomas closed his eyes briefly enjoying the sensation while Miranda fought the same reaction to keep an eye on their Lieutenant. He seemed transfixed but she could almost swear his daemon was quietly laughing.

“Good afternoon, my dear,” Thomas said to her with a bright welcoming smile she could not help my reciprocate.

“Good afternoon, love. Did you have a productive meeting?”

“Most certainly, though I believe we should discuss it all at dinner. I hope you will join us, Lieutenant? If my wife agrees to share the carriage with Layla we might just fit comfortably in my own.”

“I do not mean to intrude-”

“It's no intrusion at all, Lieutenant. And I hardly could fit in here with both of our daemons. Please, it will be my pleasure.”

Lieutenant nodded and Thomas led him away to the carriage waiting for him, nodding at Miranda as they walked.

Layla changed her positions, slightly uncomfortable with the growing distance between her and Thomas, but comforted enough by the company of Jani and Miranda. Miranda touched her briefly, petting lightly her head enjoying the thought of Thomas feeling it while busy with the sight of their Lieutenant.

“You’re quite the manipulator, my dear,” she said to Layla who made a raw sound that in a home cat could pass for purring.

Jani chuckled at her, curling around her to keep her discomfort from the parting minimal. His huge body taking over most of the carriage as they settled and Miranda gave their horseman a sign to start on their way.

-

As they settled into the carriage, Toby sprawled down on the floor by James’ freshly shined shoes but clearly unhappy about being put on the lower level of the carriage. James couldn’t shake the feeling that he seemed to be more disturbed by this situation than Lord Hamilton who for all purposes was just parted with his daemon even by few hundred meters.

“I hope I am not making you uncomfortable by this journey, my lord, I could-”

“Please, do not worry. With the size of our daemons, I assure you we rarely get to share the carriage and usually it involves a quite displeased lioness running after it or perching on its roof.”

“Is it not… unpleasant for you to part like this?” James asked with some curiosity.

He and Toby never tried it. Certainly, Toby had quite a free reign of the ship they were on, which often was quite significant distance, but it was still a contained space, not two carriages separated by the London’s street with the uncertainty of the distance between them or the possibility of further separation.

“It’s not something we do not notice, however as long as it’s a relatively short period of time it is not especially bothersome. Especially not in such circumstances when we’re both in an extremely friendly company and there’s no need for additional stress on our sides.”

James nodded slowly, looking away from Lord Hamilton’s smile. He easily understood how Lady Hamilton and her daemon’s presence could soothe Layla - it wasn’t uncommon for daemons to be able to travel further from their partners as long as their family or significant others were present - but to say his company helped Lord Hamilton’s nerves was highly unexpected and while on its own not inappropriate, combined with James growing affection…

He hissed as Toby clawed his shine in a warning, carefully aiming right above the polished shoes both to spare them the damage and to cause as much pain as he was able to. Lord Hamilton raised his eyebrows in somewhat amused surprise at the daemon’s behaviour.

James decided to ignore the silent question this time considering the explanation was far more humiliating than silence. He only petted Toby to let him know he got his message and any other painful reminders to keep his thoughts off this topic were absolutely not necessary. Gratified Toby jumped on the seat next to him, curling for a nap and purring louder than the clatter of a carriage and quite probably shedding on everything from the seat he was on to James’ best coat.

Lord Hamilton chuckled quietly, watching the sleeping daemon with such affection than James could only think he was doomed and no amount of claws would save him from falling into this damnation.


	2. daemon au, pt II, The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kiss scene - now with deamons! :D

James learned long ago how to deal with the aristocrats and the rich or at least he was schooled enough to follow the basics. He kept Toby off-sight as much as possible, not enough so they would never see him, because that apparently was considered rude and dishonest. 

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, boy," Admiral Hennessey said when he noticed that James was trying to hide Toby completely from his richer peers or their families. 

And perhaps he was right and James had no reason to be ashamed, but there was a difference between not being ashamed and showing off said lack of shame. So James always made sure that his daemon was seen, the unappealing port cat, with thick, red fur and mingled scars. Common animal for a commoner. He let them see it and feel better for themselves and then he made sure Toby was not in the way, not even in the clear line of sight. So they'd see that he knows his place and not drag him out to the center of attention.

That's how he now dealt with the high society whenever he was forced to encounter it and the dinner with Lord Alfred Hamilton was nothing different. Toby sat under James' seat, properly out of sight and out of mind, well-behaved enough, schooled enough in the art of not getting into trouble too often. But as Lord Hamilton kept speaking, kept mocking Thomas' plan, the cat started making small sounds, quiet angry growls that don't sound like a cat to anyone who never had one and never heard it angry and ready for attack.

The vulture seated at the back of Alfred's chair made sounds of its own, sounding mocking somehow, even though it didn't say anything. It was impolite for daemons to speak in such places. But the vulture’s beaky eyes were locked with Layla’s as if she expected the lioness to drop dead then and there and become her victim. Layla stayed calm, though the tip of her tail was moving slightly, hitting the floor with the tiniest sound that betrayed her agitation and the vulture seemed to sense this weakness and mock her even more for it.

Even as Alfred turned his anger towards Miranda who wanted to defuse the situation, the vulture never moved its gaze, showing clearly who was the real target of the attack.

Jani moved slowly, as if just changing the seating position, but clearly pushing at Miranda to touch her comfortingly.

The tension in the room sizzled to the level in which neither one of them seemed to hear the growling coming from Toby's throat as his eyes locked on the vulture that seemed so preoccupied with its starting contest that it didn't even notice the growing danger from the side.  
“I support it. I found his argument persuasive. I find his intent to be good and true. And I find yours wanting, sir,” James wasn’t sure at which point he had stood up from the table, the blood roaring in his ears, his anger spilling out as he held on to it desperately so the alteration would not turn physical. This was not a tavern, he could not start a brawl with a Lord, no matter how much he wanted to smash his face until he beats the sickening feeling of superiority out of this man.  
In the quiet dining room, Toby’s growls were far more evident. “I will be relaying my findings to Admiral Hennessey in short order. And now I think it's time you left, sir.”  
Lord Hamilton remained silent, but his daemon screeched at James, its eyes now firmly locked at him as if she was truly an omen of death and wishing him ill. It failed to impress him at the moment as before the vile thing could move or try and intimidate him further it scattered in fear as Toby jumped on the table and hissed at it in warning.  
“Gentlemen,” the lord said, leaving the room and the house, muffled sounds of his daemon’s irritation echoing down the hall as they left.  
"Did you just ask my father to leave his own house?" Thomas asked bemused and the lead filled James' stomach.  
Toby hopped off the table, onto the chair and back under the table, hiding behind the tablecloth like the coward he was, now that the action was done. When they once again succumbed to the darkness inside of them, letting their temper get the best of them and quite possibly ruining any chances for Thomas' plan to ever work out.  
“Right now he will be dispatching messages to the Sea Lords, the Southern Secretary, his friends in the Privy Council. He will stop at nothing to ensure that this plan never sees the light of day. And now you're in the line of fire.”  
“People can say what they like about you. But you're a good man,” James added stubbornly because he made a terrible mistake and hurt Thomas' interests terribly, but if Thomas wanted to cut all ties with him he needed to say at least that. To make sure he knew. “More people should say that. And someone should be willing to defend it.”  
He barely noticed Thomas walking towards him as he gloomily waited for the final verdict on their friendship. When Thomas’ hands landed on his arms, he just nodded in what he thought was understanding but Thomas was not moving away.   
He seemed to be smiling and his eyes looked gorgeous so close, but that was the last thing James should be thinking about because such thoughts could lead to him completely misreading this situation. Thomas was his friend and it seemed that while they both realized how horribly James behaved, what a mistake he'd made and how weak was his control, he had good intentions and perhaps Thomas would be willing to forgive him...

Thomas leaned into him and James froze, but did not move an inch, if this was an evening for not handling things well... Perhaps it would be worth it.   
He startled as he felt the most unusual sensation of pleasure and affection, but not coming from his own body at all. He looked down and noticed half of Layla's body as she clearly crawled under the table and... _licked_ Toby. Petted him, caringly. James drew a shuttered breath and looked into Thomas’ eyes for answers.  
Thomas smiled at him and leaned even closer and James met his mouth in a kiss, his hands slowly allowing themselves to touch, to hold Thomas as Layla touched Toby, nuzzling into his fur. Kissing Thomas was amazing but their souls touching... James never experienced anything like that before and in that moment it didn't matter if he ever would again. Everything faded for a long moment. He didn't even remember Alfred Hamilton, their argument, the pirates or the bloody pardons themselves... Right now it felt like he already won everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New deamon this time: [Alfred's as of yet unnamed vulture](https://media.mnn.com/assets/images/2017/02/Gray-Vulture-Close-Up.jpg.696x0_q80_crop-smart.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> I recently went back to this AU and I have several more pieces written and waiting, so I thought I will post those officially. :) Please let me know what you think and if there's anything in particular you would like to see in this AU - let me know.
> 
> [Jani](http://www.edunauka.pl/zooniedzhim/image002.jpg), [Toby](http://wszystkookotach.pl/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/rude-umaszczenie-u-kotow.jpg) and [Layla](http://www.tapeciarnia.pl/tapety/normalne/156965_lwica.jpg).


End file.
